


The Two girls who fell in love.

by SnowQueenShipper



Series: The two girls who fell in love. [1]
Category: Ginnifer Goodwin - Fandom, Lana Parrilla - Fandom, Logan and kahuone, Once Upon a Time (TV), SnowQueen - Fandom
Genre: #snowqueen #Lohuone, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenShipper/pseuds/SnowQueenShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about the owners of @_mm_realsnow and @Swanqxeen.love on Instagram. They are dating and I ship them so hard!!! This chapter is from Logan's point of view because I've been following her longer! And I stalked until I found both of their real names so I could write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two girls who fell in love.

Logan woke up to see her phone with the notifications pinging. It was Kahuone. "MOMMY!" She couldn't help but smile. It was only last night that they where at each other's bedside. As she opened her phone, a thought raced across her mind. 'What did I ever do to deserve her?' Logan thought. Her mind trace back to that thought of that Kahuone was doing to her last night. She couldn't help but blush and hide her face. 'Good morning, my babygirl! I wanted to tell you a secret....you taste wonderful...' Logan's face turned red. A over whelming memory of pleasure spread over her, as she thought about how Kahoune had sucked and kissed and cherished her center the night before. 'Thank you, mommy! You tasted good too....' 

Later that day, as Logan pulled into her driveway she saw that her mommy was home right next door. It was so great that they finally lived so close together! And they even went to the same school! Wow, what a great year. And now that her mommy lived RIGHT NEXT DOOR, she could get snuggle, kisses, and better yet, sex any time she wanted! And tonight she was going to use that to her advantage.


End file.
